


Devil Child

by MoonSnatcher



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 505 doesn't exist, Black Hat is a child, Demencia and Flug are married, Devil Child AU, F/M, black hat is demencia and Flug's child, devil deals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSnatcher/pseuds/MoonSnatcher
Summary: Dr. Flug had married a girl named Demencia. Though, Demencia was unable to get pregnant. Flug made a deal with the devil, so Demencia couldhave a single child.But that child turns out to be a demon.(Devil Child is an original AU by me.)





	Devil Child

Flug had always, wished for a child. Though he was heartbroken when he found out his wife, Demencia, could not give birth. Flug was desperate.

He made a deal with the Devil, but he could not tell Demencia the truth. So, Flug finished the deal. The next night, they had sex.

Demencia was pregnant. Flug was overjoyed with the news. So time passed and passed and finally the baby was due, and ready.

Flug did not wish for her to be at the hospital to give birth, so the baby was birthed at their home. Demencia was confused when she saw her child was not human, but a demon.

The child did not cry, it simply looked around. Flug was told that the child would flee, but the child wasnt fleeing. Instead, the child started shaking, fear in its eyes.

Demencia scooped up her Child and cradled him. He was so small and simply so frail. One of his eyes would twitch slightly.

He was actually cute in his own way. She kissed his little head, letting him cling to her. He had calmed down, since he was close to her.


End file.
